Three's Company
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Season 6 wishlist fic featuring Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel suffering the consequences of a mistaken relationship at NYADA. Also, inappropriate comments from Cassie July and Santana.


**I needed to write about NYC!Klaine and mother hen!Rachel and then this happened. Features inappropriate comments from Cassie and Santana.**

* * *

"Wait, Blaine, don't leave yet!" Rachel shrills from across the apartment, halting Blaine in his tracks.

"Rach, what-" he starts, turning to face her, but he gets interrupted by her running up to him and reaching up to his neck.

"I couldn't let you leave without one of my special good luck cookies!" she squeals, straightening his bowtie one-handedly as she speaks. "It's your first day at NYADA!"

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," says Blaine sassily, taking the cookie she proffers. "Thank you, though, Rachel, that's really sweet of you," he continues, bending down to hug Rachel goodbye. "Now I've gotta go, Kurt's already outside and I'm pretty sure I heard him yelling something about 'That's Prada!"

"I'll find you to get lunch later today!" is the last thing Blaine hears Rachel yell as closes the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Blainers!" Rachel coos, skipping up to the miraculously open table Blaine found in the lounge/dining area. "How's your day been so far?" she asks, hugging him quickly around the shoulders before sitting down on his left.

"You really had to call me that in public, Rach?" Blaine answers, whipping his head around the room to make sure Cassie July wasn't anywhere near them. He didn't need her to just be handed ammo.

"Oh, hush, no one's listening to us. Did you get lost? Did you like your classes?" Rachel pulls more cookies out of her bag when she has to stop for breath. "I made you some 'Congrats on not dying!' cookies, too – I may have accidentally made too much batter."

"Rachel, there are enough cookies here to stock a bakery," Blaine says in shock, gamely reaching over for a cookie anyway. "Anyways, my first day's been pretty good. I think I'm gonna like my voice seminar a lot- Hey, Kurt!" he interrupted himself, waving his right hand to attract his fiance's attention. He hadn't seen Kurt after he'd walked Blaine to his first class, and he wanted to tell Kurt about the Carter Oosterhouse lookalike in his acting class.

"Hey, B, Rach!" Kurt greets them happily as he walks up, pecking Blaine on the forehead before sitting down by his free side. "How have your days been?"

"You're not gonna believe the guy I saw in my first class today, baby," Blaine starts, regaling them all with his story. By the time they all have to split for their afternoon classes, Kurt's snuggled up under Blaine's right arm, Rachel's clinging onto his left, and they're all giggling wildly about the text Blaine got from Cooper about his new booking for a shingles commercial, attracting lots of weirdly attentive stares from their classmates.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, you!" Blaine hears a whisper from his right as he's standing at the side of the studio, waiting for his dance class to start. When he turns to look, he sees a blond boy with a cross between a mullet and a Bieber cut pointing at him.

"Me?" he whispers back, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, you. You're Anderson, right? The freshman that hangs out with Berry and Hummel?" The kid says, looking eager for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm Blaine," Blaine answers, sticking his hand out for a shake.

"Dude, how'd you land babes like them?" The kid keeps talking, ignoring Blaine's outstretched hand. "I'm Kevin, by the way."

"How'd I- what?" Blaine splutters, eyebrows contracting heavily in confusion.

"Yeah, dude, how'd you get the two most talked-about students here to date you? Especially openly like that?" Kevin asks, clearly expecting Blaine to have some deep wisdom about dating multiple people at once. Blaine notices that most of the class seems to be listening in at this point, waiting to hear any gossip they could send swirling around the school.

"Oh my God, no, no, we're not-" Blaine tries to say, waving his hands frantically in an 'oh God no' kind of gesture, but then Cassie walks into the room to start class.

She apparently overheard their pre-class conversation, because she greets everyone with "Hello, losers. I hear we have God's gift to theatre students in here. Mr. Blaine Anderson, could you please step forward?" When Blaine nervously inches his way up, she gives him a blatant once-over, making him shudder a little under the force of her glare.

"Well, aren't you a little cutie pie? I know Schwimmer, though, so your looks can't possibly be all that attracted her, and Hummel's probably no different. You must be packing an eleven-inch dick under those heinous sweatpants." Blaine chokes on his own spit as she continues, "Alright, everyone out on the floor! I'm only showing you the warm-up combo once, so you'd better be paying attention!"

* * *

After they're all back at the apartment for the day, Rachel and Kurt immediately ask Blaine why Cassie July found them that day to congratulate them for hiding their limps well in her class.

When he tells them (and Santana and Dani, who are both home for dinner) what the newest piece of hot NYADA gossip is, Santana has to excuse herself from the couch so she can go laugh in private. He can still hear her giggling softly as he and Kurt head off to bed that night.

"It's not that funny, Santana!" he calls out just loud enough for her to hear on her side of the loft.

"Au contraire, Monster Cock!" she yells back. "Now keep it down when you're having that threesome tonight, I needs my beauty sleep!"

Blaine grumbles quietly into the back of Kurt's neck as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
